Of Suns and Moons Timeline
This is a Timeline of Major Events within the Osamniverse. Starting with the events of the Prequels all the way up to Present Times and to the Sequels. The timeline also covers everything relevant that has occurred within the universe in the past 300,000 Years. Timeline Of Events Origins Of Suns and Moons: Genesis *'300,000 BCE' :*First modern humans evolve on Earth. These are known as the Polarians or more commonly Homo Sapiens Idaltu. Highly spiritual, these Humans are mostly nomadic hunter gatherers. *'290,000 BCE' :*Lucifer the Seraph of Dawn starts a war in Heaven against his older brother, Michael after a dispute between Lucifer and his Parents Yahweh and Asherah occurred regarding on wether the Angels should consider Humans as their masters or not. Lucifer was an advocate for egalitarianism between Humans and Angels believing that both sides could benefit from such a relationship, Michael advocated to serve Humans and sided with Yahweh. Gabriel on the other hand wished for a compromise along with Asherah. Eventually, Satan and Abaddon alongside Abaddon's Followers took advantage of Lucifer and his Followers by casting a spell that fed on their doubt and negativity in turn granting them power. This eventually led to demonic possession influencing their behavior to the point of Rebellion. Eventually though, Lucifer alongside one Third of the Angelic Host, including Abaddon and his Followers were cast out of Heaven by Michael after Samael warned him and Yahweh of their apparent betrayal. This event purified the ones possessed by Satan in turn making them realize what they were forced to do against their will. Afterwards it was discovered that Lucifer and his Followers were being used and had no idea of Satan and Abaddon's true plans. After this revelation the Fallen Angels split into two factions, The Grigori Led by Lucifer and The Hellions led by Abaddon. *'267,000 BCE' :*Solar System objects, Nemesis and it's habitable moon, Nibiru reach their perihelion by the time a passing Sholz's Star System disrupts the Oort cloud. Moons orbiting the class S1 planet experience meteor showers that wreak havoc on civilizations. *'260,300 BCE' :*The Annunaki of Nibiru suffering the society crippling aftereffects of an asteroid catastrophe form the Darkstar Hegemony with other races including the Shambhala, Maitre, and Kyllimir Auk. *'210,100 BCE' :*Adam and Eve, extraterrestrial Humans from the Planet Maldek alongside their family and community, the Kadmon Clan, are exiled to Earth after stealing a Psychedelic Fruit from the Paradise Planet of Eden's Central Garden Tree of Knowledge before eating it and gaining immense power and wisdom. As a result the Kadmon Clan became increasingly violent and hostile towards other Maldekian Tribes and waged war for dominance. Satan, Disguised as Lucifer was partially responsible for convincing Adam and Eve to enter one of the Four Gates of Eden and obtain power. To save the Planets of Maldek and Eden from imminent destruction, they are exiled to Earth on a Planetary Rocket launched from Maldek's Moon, Malona. :*The Martians begin their space program and send a ship of colonists on a six week mission to Earth. This was a one way trip, if a colony is successfully established more Martians may arrive. :*The Martian Colonists and Maldekian Exiles meet in the Middle East for the first time. They also come across the Polarians, the deeply spiritual then current inhabitants of earth. The three groups live together peacefully and mingle with eachother for the next 500 Years. The Archangel Lucifer and the Grigori act as guides to the new community on how to use their knowledge wisely with introducing new tools and skills. *'201,300 BCE' :*A new race evolves from the intermingling of Martian, Maldekian, and Polarian Humans. The population rises. The new race would become well known as the Hyperboreans. *'156,500 BCE' :*The Hyperboreans are the dominant race on earth forming the world's first technologically advanced empire. Millions of Martians immigrate to Earth and Maldekians establish first contact relations with Mars. :*First Human Giants Evolve in China and Cydonia on Earth and Mars, branching off of the Hyperboreans. These beings are Referred to as the Rephaites. *'156,000 BCE' :*After nearly five centuries of coexistence on the same planet a civil war breaks out on Earth. All the skills and knowledge given to humanity by the Grigori show their violent and destructive colors. Chemical and Biological weapons are used and a plague spreads across the planet wiping out nearly all of it's inabitants in the course of months creating a human population bottleneck. Earth is placed in Quarantine as the aftermath continues to wreak havoc on the ecosystem long term. *'153,370 BCE' :*The survivors of the disaster, isolated in small groups gradually rebuild and evolve into separate species. Over the course of the next couple millennia these Humans would diverge into many different distinct ethnic groups of humans. *'140,500 BCE' :*Archaic Human populations rise in areas across Asia and Europe. Remaining Hyperboreans take refuge in China as their population fluctuates. Humans settle North and South America for first time. *'130,120 BCE' :*First Lemurians evolve. Mass migrations occur as human population booms to several million. The first Lemurians settle in Southeast Asia and Oceania. Most notably on the Continents of Lemuria, Australia, and Dravida in the Pacific and Indian Oceans. :*Mingling between Archons and Rephaites Occur. The race of Demigod Giants known as Nephilim are the end result. *'100,200 BCE' :*First Atlanteans Evolve in the Levant, Arabian Peninsula, and North Africa. Mass Migrations Westward began when it was rumored an untouched land lay in the Waters to the West. This place would become known as Atlantis. *'100,000 BCE' :*Atlantean Republic is founded. Atlanteans benefit from Off-World trade and quickly advance as a civilization. :*Martians and Maldekians, now Type I Civilizations Re-Settle on Earth alongside other notable Alien races after many millennia of conservationist policy regarding Earth. *'91,300 BCE' :*First Aryans Evolve branching off of the Lemurians and Atlanteans. Most migrate to and stay within Eurasian and African mainlands. *'84,600 BCE' :*Angels Mingle with the Atlanteans and Lemurians. Resulting in the creation of the Enochians, Human-Sized Demiangels born with sets of Wings. :*First Contact with Interstellar Civilizations Occur. *'72,100 BCE' :*Atlantis undergoes a civil war and an Imperialist Regime assumes control of the Nation forming the Atlantean Empire. Origins Of Suns And Moons: Apocalypse *'30,710 BCE' :*Atlantis Becomes a Type II Civilization. *'21,930 BCE' :*Lemuria Becomes a Type II Civilization. *'10,411 BCE' :*Vela Supernova Occurs, a dense Pulsar and vast nebula are created as a result. This bright explosion will not be seen by earth for another 800 years. *'10,000 BCE' :*Atlanteans Invade most of Earth and control Large Areas of the Americas, Europe, Africa, and Asia as well as Antarctica. ::*North, East, West, and Central Africa are occupied by Atlantis. ::*East and Central North America as well as Mexico, The Carribean, and All of South America are occupied by Atlantis. ::*West Antarctica is occupied by Atlantis. Back Then West Antarctica was populated by Mammoth Steppe, Taiga, and Tundra. ::*Western, Central, Mediterranean, and Eastern Europe are occupied by Atlantis. ::*The Middle East, including the Arabian Peninsula, Caucasus, Anatolia, and the Levant are occupied by Atlantis. ::*Central, South, and East Asia are occupied by Atlantis. :*Lemuria retains control of vast swaths of other lands as a Republic. ::*Southeast Asia is Controlled by the Lemurian Republic. ::*The Pacific Islands are Controlled by the Lemurian Republic. ::*Dravida and Madagascar are Controlled by the Lemurian Republic :*Remaining Lands are controlled by other mostly tribal based Nation States or Autonomous Regions. :*The first groups of Aryans evolve from interbreeding of Lemurians and Atlanteans. *'9,710 BCE' :*Third Galactic War begins. Solar System is seen as a central strategic standpoint. *'9,700 BCE' :*The Atlantean Empire annexes Vast territories on Mars including the Sidonia Coastal Region. Some areas retain Independent States as the Martian Confederacy. :*Vast regions of Maldek enter the Lemurian Republic and the remaining Regions either join The Darkstar Hegemony, Draconian Empire, Orion Empire or the Galactic Federation of Light. Lemuria and Atlantis remain neutral in the Galactic War for now. *'9,611 BCE' :*Light from the Vela Supernova reaches earth. Atlanteans see this as a sign of Divine Providence. *'9,610 BCE' :*Atlanteans Wish to annex the remaining independent territories. Lemurians wish for them to remain independent. Galactic Federation and Orion Empire hosts Peace Talks at Cydonia in hope of a peace agreement. Peace Talks Break down, The Atlante-Lemurian war begins. ::*Battle of Cydonia Begins, at least 500,000 dead on both sides in first month. ::*Battle of Rhodesia Begins, Atlantean Empire pushes front into independent territories by 30 kilometers in swift Advance within first month. ::*Atlantean Empire invades Northern Europe and Asia. Battle of the Berring Bridge begins, Atlanteans capture western North America in naval victory, cornering Lemurian and Independent forces in a Double-Front Advance. *'9,607 BCE' :*War continues as casualties mount up at millions per month. ::*Naval Invasion of Dravida begins, Atlantean Fleets suffer massive casualties losing the battle and forced to retreat to defensive positions. ::*Lemurians lose North American Campaign, New World now under control of the Atlantean Empire. *'9,605 BCE' :*The War continues and the Atlanteans begin turning the tides of the war in their favor. ::*Battle of Cydonia Won by Atlanteans in swift Victory. ::*Invasion of Tharsis Begins, Atlanteans use Magic to cause simultaneous volcanic eruptions, forcing Martians to flee as the Atlanteans swiftly capture the devastated region. ::*Bombardment of Noachis Begins, Atlanteans launch Mass Driver systems from orbit, destroying large portions of Martian Cities, Noachis Autonomous region surrenders, millions dead. *'9,603 BCE' :*War begins to enter it's final stages, both sides desperate for victory, the conflict escalates to devastating proportions. ::*Operation Atlas Sky Begins. Atlanteans fly 300,000 fighters and bombers into Lemurian territories of Australia and Southeast Asia, Cities are decimated in this surprise attack. Unknown number of casualties numbering in the hundreds of millions. ::*Lemuria retaliates with Mystinuclear Weapons, Indus Valley and other Heavily Populated areas of India destroyed, Mystinuclear fallout renders much of India uninhabitable. ::*Atlantis launches several Mystinuclear ICBMs at Rhodesian Front creating a vast zone of irradiated wasteland between the Atlantean and Rhodesian borders, Rhodesia Surrenders. ::*Lemurians launch several Mystinuclear IPBMs At the Cydonia and Tempe Terra regions of Mars. Many Atlantean military assets destroyed. *'9,601 BCE' :*Final year of the war. Use of Mystinuclear weapons becomes fore frequent. ::*Gate of Eden disappears from Maldek. Scientists and Politicians are both puzzled and worried. ::*Atlantean Empire initiates Operation Apocrypha Elesis, Mystinuclear IPBMs are launched at strategic locations along Maldek's most active tectonic fault lines. Maldek and Malona are Destroyed as the seismic shockwaves rip the planet apart from the inside out as Malona is annihilated by the planetary debris. Billions Dead, Maldekians now at Near Extinction as only 3,700 individuals remain, all off-world citizens. No one on Maldek or Malona survives. ::*Lemurians now enraged launch a full on Mystinuclear assault on mars in a semi-final relaliation. Mars is completely irradiated It's former 2 large moons reduced to almost nothing as most of their crust and mantles are blasted away leaving only mere asteroid-like cores. A large area of mars is left mostly molden, any oceans and complex plant life are now mostly gone. Mars, now mostly unsustainable enters nuclear winter as remaining survivors head into subterranean cities for long term stasis preservation. Debris from Maldek bombards the Southeastern Hemisphere of Mars as more debris heads towards Earth. ::*On Earth, the war enters it's final stages. The Sahara is completely Glassed and So is the Arabian peninsula, Göbekli Tepe, the location of the First meeting of all three original Races is covered in ash and dust, forgotten in the fires of war. The ice age was ending fast as heat radiates across the globe, ice melts at an accelerated rate. ::*Aryans known as Noah and Manu begin preparing Sea Arks for the worst. Atlanteans begin to build Prototype Interstellar Space Arks as a last ditch effort in case the worst happens. ::*Politicians from both nations try to propose peace talks in fear of Earth's destruction. Their calls for peace go unheeded by blind rage. There's no turning back. ::*A swarm of Oort cloud objects from Nemesis' Perihelion and Sholtz's star's perturbations reach the inner solar system and make their way to Earth and Mars. *'9,600 BCE' :*The final days of the war before the final cataclysm. Both civilizations do the unthinkable. ::*Operation Dies Irae Begins, Atlantis Launches several Mystinuclear Devices at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. The detonations cause world-wide magnitude 12 earthquakes sinking Dravida and Most of Lemuria, Only Lemurias tallest mountains remain above water as New Zealand, Lemurians flee across the sea with most being washed away by the miles high tsunamis. ::*Operation Falling Stars begins at the same time as Lemuria Launches several Mystinuclear devices at earth's Second Moon, Diana. Diana is completely destroyed and it's remnants fall to earth with one impacting north america as the Later Dryas impact wiping out nearly all civilization in North America at the time. The loss of the moon Diana spells complete catastrophe for earth Earthquakes now rock the whole planet as the sudden change of gravitational pull wreaks havoc on the Earth's magnetic field and planetary crust. Volcanoes erupt world wide the earth's rotational and geomagnetic axis experience a relocation causing an accelerated poleshift. Atlantis sinks below the waves and massive flooding plagues all continents. Survivors either seek shelter underground in Subterranean pockets in the crust collectively known as Agartha or get on board the Atlantean Arks that are stationed in the little amount of land still above the waves and quickly head into space. Those who can't do either head to the Sea Arks in hopes of riding out the coming storm. Unfortunately Billions are left for dead as all the Space Arks begin to leave the planet. ::*Debris from Maldek and the Oort cloud rain upon the earth causing massive sea waves and water transference, in a matter of hours the entire planet is submerged in roaring waves and covered in global cyclone systems influence by volcanic activity. The rain is acidic and the air mostly toxic. Although the Toxic gases and Volcanic Cyclones will only last for 378 Days, The planet will remain flooded for 40 years. From the space Arks now on their way to the Constellation Ophiuchus, the survivors can only look back on a planet Earth that now looks Alien to them, unrecognizable from the Earth they once knew. Their lives will never be the same again. Origins Of Suns and Moons: Exodus Origins Of Suns and Moons: Bloodlines Origins Of Suns and Moons: Providence Of Suns and Moons Of Suns and Moons: Prelude to Calamity Of Suns and Moons: Heaven's War Of Suns and Moons: Final Stand Of Suns and Moons: Daybreak Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 20:03, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Events